


Doesn’t Come Naturally

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Underdogs - Chris Bonnello
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: It wasn't like Charlie thought shooting a gun would be easy, exactly, but it's even harder than he thought. Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 8, "Eight Gun Barrels".
Kudos: 1
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Doesn’t Come Naturally

Charlie had thought it would be easy to pick up a gun and shoot at someone really, truly bad. Not that he'd thought it'd be like video games or anything. He just always thought it would be easier if it was for the right reason. 

Anyway, he guessed that all those news articles about video games making you violent and likely to pick up a gun and shoot at people were bullshit after all because pretty much all of them had to be pushed into picking up a gun in the first place nevermind shooting the damn thing.

Ewan didn't hesitate as much as the rest of them. Charlie figured that was because he'd already been in a gunfight for his life and ended up being the last man standing. Anything else after that, after what he'd seen probably didn't seem so hard.

Kate needed a bit more time but she got there in the end. She said she'd spend her whole damn life dealing with fear so this was just another thing she had to conquer, and she would. She never seemed truly confident with a gun, as though she were expecting something to go to shit any moment, but, as far as Charlie could tell, she went ahead and conquered that fear.

McCormick had to spend hours getting Jack comfortable with holding a gun, if comfortable was really what he was now. Charlie hadn't ever asked him but he guessed that Jack probably rationalised his way through needing to arm himself, same as how he rationalised his way through everything else so far. When everything was so out of control, Charlie wasn't sure what sort of logic you used to strong-arm yourself into moving forward, but clearly it worked.

So far Simon was the only one (not counting the little, little kids of course) who had refused to even pick up a gun. Charlie never knew there were so many ways for a dude who didn't talk to convey "No" and "Fuck off" and "Go to hell" but he'd be damned if that weren't exactly what Simon communicated with a single glance or folding of his arms and cocking of his head and brow.

Charlie couldn't help but think that it kind of sucked that eventually Simon would have to take up a gun, if not to save himself then to save one of them. It was just the way of life now and no-one would be exempt in the end.


End file.
